desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angie Bolen
"Angie is a tough Italian woman...running from something" Angie Bolen is the new housewife being introduced in season six. She has a 19 year old son, who gets into some trouble involving Julie Mayer, Susan's daughter. Her husband also moves to Wisteria Lane with Angie and her son. They have moved around a lot in the past for unknown reasons. Season Six The Bolens are first introduced while being shown around Mary Alice Young's old house by Lee McDermott. Angie becomes suspicious of Lee asking him why the house is so nice yet still in their price range. Lee reveals that in the house Mary Alice killed herself, in the room they are standing in. This does not stop the Bolens from making an offer. 6 weeks later, Angie has coffee with the desperate housewives. She tells them about her cookies and says that they go straight to your ass to which Bree isn't amused by. Katherine then drops by to give a folder to Bree to do with their catering company. When she leaves Angie comments that that was the most awkward moment ever due to the tension between Susan and Katherine. The Bolens later attend Susan and Mike's wedding. When they return Danny goes missing and she asks Nick to go and find him. She then removes her dress to reveal a large scar all over her back. The next morning, Angie is making juice when Danny enters. Nick demands to know where Danny was the previous night but Danny doesn't tell him. Angie then tells Nick to take his shower and questions Danny herself. Danny then comes clean and tells her that he went out drinking. They are then interuppted by Karen McCluskey's screams and run outside. They then learn of Julie Mayer's attack and shortly go back inside. The neighbours then become suspicious of the Bolens. Angie and Nick later bring food to Susan and Mike's when they are stopped by Tom, Carlos and Orson. Angie keeps walking but they continue to question Nick about Danny. When Nick becomes flustered, Angie returns with a phone telling Nick his mother is on it. The two walk away while Angie says that it looked like he needed an escape and they need to make an alibi for their son. It is later revealed that Angie contacted Ana Solis so that she would lie and say she went out drinking with Danny at the time of Julie's attack. Gaby later finds out, however, and makes Ana tell the police the truth. When Angie discovers this she tells Danny that he is about to be arrested but he will be fine and tells him that a fish gets caught by opening his mouth. Danny is later arrested while the residents of Wisteria Lane watch from afar. When he is released due to lack of evidence, Susan wages war with Angie and her family. They hire Bob as their lawyer, who asks them about their past life. Danny has an outburst, and claims his family has secrets. Soon, Susan begins to spread word Danny is dangerous, and the Bolens begin to get death threats. During this time, Angie and Nick talk about how they are sorry the had to raise Danny, and that their names are not really Nick and Angie Bolen. Susan is not done with Danny, however, and while he is working on his friend, Eddie's car, Susan begins to crush him with the car. Angie runs out with a baseball bat and stops her. After this, Angie tells Danny that if anyone ever tries to hurt him again, he will defend himself with the family's .38 Smith and Wesson. It is later revealed Danny is innocent, but not before neighbors trash he Bolens' yard. An apologetic Susan helps Angie to clean her yard. Even after it is proven he is innocent, Danny is known as "the freak who attacked Julie". In order to make him not drop out, Angie gets Porter to help throw a party for Danny. When Danny sees Angie's scar, he tells her she should get rid of it, but Angie says that shes dosn't mind it anymore. She also says that after the explosion, she was a wreck, but Nick helped her out. Danny later tells Nick he knows his secret. When Julie returns home from the hospital, Angie attends her welcome home party. She has no idea, however, that she is the girl who is having an affair with her husband. When Katherine Mayfair is shot by Susan, Danny reveals it was their gun, which he gave to Julie to protect herself. The gun is under their real name however, and Angie and Nick steal the gun back while Angie tells Katherine that calling the police is a bad idea and if she shows she is in pain, she will look like a saint, and Susan will look like a monster. Katherine later becomes convinced she and Angie are in cahoots, and begins to visit her. One day, she walks in on Angie crying over a photograph of her mother, who she claims is dead. However, it is revealed that Angie lied, and talks to her mother on the phone. She claims to have been talking to Nick's mother, but Katherine is suspicious because Angie said something in Italian. Angie then plants the idea in Susan's head that Katherine may have strangled Julie. She also gets a job, replacing Katherine as Bree's partner. When the police call to ask about Nick's whereabouts on the night Julie was strangled, Angie lies and says he was with her. She also says she knows about his affair, but they are stuck with each other. Still suspicious of Nick, Angie feels uncomfortable with other woman near him. She tells Nick she wants him to be the man who saved her life, not the one he is now, who has affairs and flirts with other women. The next day, the woman Nick was flirting with earlier is strangled and left for dead. 'Trivia' *Her name was originally going to be Sara Vitale. *Both De Matteo and creator Marc Cherry have joked that they would love to reveal Angie to be De Matteo's "Sopranos" character Adrianna alive and in witness protection. 'Family' Blood Relatives Sons: Danny Bolen Other Relative Current Husband: Nick Bolen Surname, First Name